


Say you're reaching your limit

by zation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Cas, BAMF Cas, Background cases but not that much, Bottom Dean, Canon compliant Season 5, Daddy Kink, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Dean Hates Witches, Dean in Panties, Dean is a Little Shit, Dean's body is underage but his mind is the same, Flirting, Flustered Cas, Food Kink, Frist Time, Inappropriate use of food, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, POV switch, Poor Sam, Prompt Fic, Sex happens while Dean is deaged, Sexual Tension, Spanking, attempts at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: Original prompt:Dean gets deaged again by a witch and all his blatant flirting is starting to make Castiel uncomfortable because now Dean looks like 13 year old boy and people are gonna start thinking Cas is some kind of pedophile if Dean keeps calling him “baby” and saying he wants Cas to “spank him”Or,The one where a little deaging really makes Dean loosen up his closeted self and where Cas barely knows what to do about it, until he totally does.





	Say you're reaching your limit

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Selena Gomez’ [Fetish](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2YlJHIbWZtA) because reasons XD
> 
> The prompt is actually from the FB group "Destiel forever" (and possibly tumblr, see the picture below) and was sent to me with a request that I take a shot at it. Upon seeing what it was about I immediately agreed and here we are! Hope you’ll like it because I had a blast writing it XD  
> Warning for underage sex!
> 
> (Thank you, BeeCas, for being the best <3)

 

 

Everything hurt like a motherfucking _bitch_. Dean groaned weakly and when a strong hand gripped his arm he felt a sharp pain in his back and head. He flailed pathetically but couldn’t do much to fight off whoever it was gripping him like a vice. Damn, it was a long time since Dean had gotten this beaten and they had only been supposed to gank a couple of witches. Fucking _witches_ …

“Dean?”

Dean muttered about the injustice of everything. He was busy hurting and not the least interested in talking to Sammy.

“Dean.”

Wait, that was Cas, wasn’t it? When had he gotten here?

Dean blinked his eyes open and hissed at the bright light. Was it day already? No, that was an overhead light, silly Dean.

“What’s going on?”

“At least he’s alive.” He heard Sam mutter and Dean frowned up at Cas’ stern face. Why wouldn’t he be alive? Unless…

“That fucking witch.”

“Yes.” Cas nodded solemnly and put two fingers to Dean’s forehead. He only now noticed that it was Cas that had gripped his arm ( _gripped you tight and pulled you out of perdition_ ) and pulled him to his feet. But wait, if he was on his feet then how come he was looking _up_ at Cas? He didn’t have time to ask before Cas healed him with his grace and Dean actually moaned a little, only because it felt so good not to be hurting anymore but still, that was an embarrassing sound.

“She hit us with some kind of spell.” Sam informed him as soon as Cas was done. “Only I think my anti-hex bag worked. Yours… yours really didn’t, though.”

“What do you mean?” Dean whipped around when Cas walked over to Sam, only to find his little brother huddled against a wall and gripping his obviously broken arm. “I don’t have boobs or anything like that, right?” please no, no fucking gender-swapping spells… “And why the hell didn’t you heal Sammy first, Cas?”

Cas gave Dean a displeased frown and Dean’s knees trembled a little, what the fuck? “Because you were buried beneath debris and I couldn’t feel your soul. And because Sam told me to check you first.”

What the hell did he mean by that? _Feel your soul_ , as if Dean’s soul called out to Cas at all times or something…

Anyway, Dean’s thoughts derailed when he tried walking over to Sam only to trip on his own… well, on his own _everything_. His jeans were too long and his boots way to big. He blinked down at his body and _god-fucking-damnit_! Dean was going to personally _kill_ and _maim_ every witch _everywhere_.

“Dean, calm down.”

“How am I supposed to calm down, Sammy?!” he roared and okay, he should have noticed earlier because his voice didn’t carry any of his usual timbre. “I’m a fucking kid!”

And he was. No more than 16 (at best), Dean stood about 4-5 inches _shorter_ than Cas and his usually massive bulk (of _muscles_ ) had been downsized to a puny 130lb, by his own estimation. His cheeks were deceptively smooth as they had been in his teenage years and everything about him was _so goddamn small_. His hands, his feet, and one look down his loose underwear confirmed his worst fears as he was now once again looking down at what most people would only describe as a “cute” dick (since he hadn’t hit his growth spurt in that department until he hit 18). Fucking fuck, Dean had _hated_ his earlier teenage years.

“Take it easy, Dean.”

“That’s just another way of telling me to calm down!”

“Dean.” Sam put a hand on Dean’s shoulder as soon as Cas was finished healing him as well. Fuck, Sammy’s hand was big enough to cover Dean’s entire shoulder and that was so wrong because Dean was the goddamn big brother. “This was just a small town witch, I’m sure Cas can revert the spell in no time and—”

“Actually I can’t.”

Sam looked thoughtful but Dean could only glare at the angel. “And why not?”

“Because,” Cas said in an unforgiving tone that totally made Dean’s knees tremble again and damnit, not now. “We are fighting the apocalypse and in doing so I rebelled against Heaven. I am cut off from most of my powers, Dean.”

Well fuck, Dean already knew that. “Sorry.” He muttered.

“You should be, I did it for you.”

Now see, it was things like that that usually made Dean squirmy around the angel. Cas was just so casual in his devotion and Dean never really knew what to make of it, or what to make of how it made him feel. He squirmed now too but pretended that it was to get out of Sam’s grip.

“So what do I do?”

“We’ll check her spell book.” Sam said encouragingly. “She’s dead and so are her friends, right?” Cas nodded when Sam directed the question to him. “Right, so if they’re dead there’s something else keeping you in this form and we can definitely find the counter spell in their book.”

 

So it turned out that there was no counter spell because fuck Dean’s life. No, the only way to get out of this spell was to wait it out. Sam’s only response had been an unhelpful “huh” and Dean had screamed at him probably for a little while longer than strictly necessary.

For good measure they had searched all of their belongings (including Baby and the motel room they were currently in) but just as Cas kept assuring them, there were no hex bags or the like. No, Dean had just been hit square in the chest with a de-aging spell and while Sam’s anti-hex bag had saved him from the same fate, Dean’s had apparently failed him (because apparently old raven claws have an expiration date or something).

So now he was stuck in his teenage body and there wasn’t much to do about it for the time being.

“How long, though?” Sam had asked after Dean had tired himself out screaming.

Cas had shrugged in that way of his that wasn’t really a shrug. “A few weeks? Months? I suppose it depends on how strong the witch was.”

“So it could have been years.” Sam had muttered and Dean had almost started screaming again except he felt kind of silly when the other two were so calm about it. Especially Cas was just sitting there in one of the armchairs, back straight and his hands on his knees. So fucking proper. “Well this is good news, we knew all the witches in that coven were lower level witches. I’d say it’ll only take weeks.”

“Weeks we don’t have.” Cas had said in that gravelly voice of his. Dean had shuddered with surprise pleasure but pretended that he was cold (not that the other two noticed).

“Sorry.” Sam had said and sounded contrite. Cas had just nodded before standing up.

“Well, I suppose I should stay closer to the two of you for a while now but I have some business to take care of first. Let me know if you leave this motel.”

And with that he had flown away, his giant and invisible wings carrying him out of there with a great _fwoosh_ that sent a thrill down Dean’s spine. That was one of the other things he had hated about being a teenager. Sure, being small and not being allowed to come with dad on hunts had sucked balls but not being able to control his emotions or his dick had been the worst. And _sure_ , maybe he kind of was a teensy bit attracted to Cas (to his deadly calm and strength if nothing else) but that didn’t have to _mean_ anything.

Except now, trapped in his much more honest teenage body it meant a whole lot of things and Dean was starting to think he didn’t even want to suppress those things anymore. He had never been all that good about arguing with his dick anyway…

 

A week later Dean was rather starting to enjoy this. Sure, he still hated being small but it had its advantages too. Waitresses thought he was cute and added extra ice cream on his pie, for instance.

“You know you don’t have to eat it all.” Sam said with a disapproving frown as Dean stuffed his face with ice cream.

“That would be rude.”

“Don’t speak with your mouth full.”

Dean just grinned at his little brother and continued shoveling ice cream and apple pie into his mouth. Damn this shit was tasty, so tasty, in fact, that Dean kind of clocked out the conversation for a while. Sam and Cas were only talking about Lucifer and the apocalypse anyhow and Dean was getting rather tired of how they weren’t getting anywhere.

They didn’t have any leads on the devil _or_ how to kill him and Dean honestly didn’t understand why finding him would be the priority. What would they even do if they came face to face with him? Nah, Dean was perfectly good to just sit here and enjoy his pie, he goddamn deserved it.

Shifting in his seat he felt his foot bumping something and he at first thought it was a table leg but when he scuffed his foot against it Cas turned his (incredibly) blue eyes on Dean and oh, that was probably his foot. Dean just grinned at the angel and went back to eating his pie.

He could feel Cas’ eyes on him a while longer and kind of liked it. Cas stared a lot and while Dean usually claimed it made him feel uncomfortable the truth was that it made him feel seen. Cas’ eyes were intense and sometimes they maybe made Dean want to undress and—woah!

He looked up sharply only to see Cas staring intently at whatever Sam was showing him on his laptop. Damn those had been dangerous thoughts (at least if the angel could read minds) but were they unwelcomed? Dean studied Cas’ profile and if the angel noticed his staring he didn’t show it. Maybe it didn’t even bother him and Dean kind of liked that too. Liked that Cas would let him.

He bumped Cas’ foot again but this time he left his own foot against Cas’ and imagined he could feel the warmth through Cas’ dress shoe and Dean’s sneaker. Cas didn’t move away, apparently not concerned with the contact and Dean felt a thrill go through him. If Cas let him get away with playing footsies, what else could he get away with?

 

*****

 

Lately Dean had been acting odd. Castiel supposed it had something to do with the deaging spell because even though it had seemed like that spell was only supposed to affect the outwards appearance it was clear to Castiel that it affected the mind as well. He had suspected as much from the beginning and taken care to warn Sam but to be honest he hadn’t thought it would make Dean behave as he did now.

For instance, just the other day the three of them had been walking along a crowded street when Dean had suddenly stopped and bent over seemingly to tie his shoes, only his shoes hadn’t needed tying. That had confused Castiel very much and when he had bumped into Dean (unprepared for the sudden stop) Dean had just grinned over his shoulder and told Castiel something about buying a girl a drink first.

That had been highly confusing as there hadn’t been a girl with them and they hadn’t been in a drinking establishment. And Sam had been of no help at all as he had just rolled his eyes and continued walking. Castiel had remained behind Dean, thinking he would start walking too but the older (though smaller) Winchester brother had stood there for a moment longer, glancing up at Castiel from over his shoulder, almost as if he was waiting for something.

Even now, days later, Castiel mulled that event over because surely it had to mean something. Dean was in a very delicate (warm and soft) body right now, perhaps he had needed support? That was the only thing Castiel could think of and he supposed he, as the Winchesters’ guardian, would be the best to offer that. Next time, he thought, he would hold Dean to steady him.

“Okay, I’m just gonna hit the head and then we’re going.” Sam said and stood up from the booth they had occupied while the Winchesters ate dinner.

Castiel just nodded, by now familiar with this euphemism and the fact that neither Sam nor Dean liked it when he confirmed its meaning out loud.

“No rush.” Dean mumbled and that was one of the other things Castiel found odd.

Ever since Dean’s transformation he had stopped caring very much about their hunt for Lucifer. Sam said it was because Dean was in a body that gave him enough problems of his own but Castiel didn’t know what that meant as he had scanned Dean’s body repeatedly in search for ailments (unbeknownst to either Winchester) and had found him in perfectly good health.

As soon as Sam left them alone Dean turned his attention to Castiel and they got caught in what Dean jokingly referred to as their “staring matches”. Castiel had noticed an increase in them as of late and found himself enjoying it. Dean was very expressive, probably without even knowing it, and even on his least expressive days Castiel enjoyed looking at the beautiful kaleidoscope of greens that made up the color in Dean’s eyes. Today was no exception and Castiel enjoyed a peaceful two minutes before Dean broke it by looking down at his half-finished glass of soda.

“I like that you’re around more.”

Castiel felt momentarily stunned by the surprisingly forward confession from the usually so emotionally reserved Winchester.

“Me too.” He found himself answering before he could even think about it. But then again, it was true so why not divulge?

Dean flicked up his eyes to Castiel’s and grinned at him (very mischievously all of a sudden) before wrapping his lips around the straw in his drink. Unlike all other times Castiel had observed Dean (or Sam, or any other human) drinking from a straw this time it felt… different.

Dean actually _wrapped_ his lips around the straw, sucking much more slowly than normal, and practically licking the little straw when he pulled away. He grinned at Castiel again and licked his lips exceedingly slow. So slow that Castiel felt his eyes tracing the pink slip of Dean’s no doubt warm tongue.

Castiel breathed out a long, steadying breath because that had looked… well it had looked very sensual for some reason and he was rather certain it hadn’t been Dean’s intention to look like that. Dean was flirty at times but never with Castiel and never straight-forward like this. And what did Castiel know of flirting anyway? How strange that his thoughts had gone in that direction almost immediately.

Certain it had been nothing, Castiel calmed himself (and his vessel) in time for Sam’s arrival and opted to go with the younger Winchester when he went up to the counter to pay for their dinner. Dean dawdled at the table and smiled sweetly when he noticed Castiel waiting for him even when Sam had left the diner.

 

The first time someone had tried to grope Dean in a bar the man had gotten shivved by Dean’s pocket knife and they had hustled out of that bar faster than the man could yell “foul play”. Dean had spent the night retelling it with enthusiasm, each retelling making the man bigger and Dean quicker.

Sam had just shaken his head and told Dean to be careful. Castiel had spent the night sitting on a chair, quietly listening and when the brothers had gone to sleep he had brushed their foreheads to give them pleasant dreams and then flown to pay a visit to the man who had dared lay a hand on Dean.

Three days later they found themselves in another bar, a whole state over, and Sam was flirting with a buxom woman, clearly enjoying the happy end to the hunt they had engaged in. Dean was enjoying his fake ID and some of what he called “good ol’ beer”. Castiel was content to sit beside Dean and glare away any and all men who came a little too close to the man-turned-boy.

He was perhaps a bit embarrassed by how he was acting but Dean had almost been sexually assaulted in that last bar and he _was_ one of Castiel’s charges so it was only natural that he was feeling somewhat protective.

Dean was talking animatedly to a man on his right, emphasizing his points by using his hands in that very expressive way of his and Castiel found himself entranced with how Dean moved not only his hands but his whole body. The boy (man) was truly a wonder to behold and Castiel had never felt prouder to be the angel by his side.

“So who’s this guy?” the man suddenly asked and gave Castiel a slanted look. “He’s been staring at ya the whole night.”

Dean looked up at Castiel with that same sweet smile. Castiel found himself returning it with a quirk of his own lips but before he could say anything Dean put a hand on Castiel’s knee and turned back to the other man.

“This is my daddy.”

The man blinked owlishly. “Fuck, really?”

“Yeah.” Dean said with enthusiasm and Castiel nodded solemnly because they had agreed that it would sometimes be necessary to lie and say that Castiel was Dean’s father, or that Sam was his big brother. “He likes to take me out for treats.”

“I bet.” The guy mumbled and then suddenly his eyes lit up in a way Castiel most decidedly didn’t like. “Hey, is he one of those weirdos that like to watch you do someone else?”

Dean snorted. “As if, I belong only to daddy.”

“It’s ‘to _my_ daddy’.” Castiel corrected stoically because grammar was important and Dean, while prone to slang, was not usually bad at speaking correctly.

“Yes, daddy.” Dean chimed sweetly and… and something stirred within Castiel.

He liked that tone but he didn’t know why. He looked down at Dean with a confused frown and found the boy grinning cheekily up at him. He had seen that look before, on grown-up Dean’s face, but never when he looked at Castiel. More so when he looked at women who he wanted to—wait, was ‘daddy’ an innuendo of sorts?

“Dean…” he said, almost warningly and Dean positively squirmed in his seat. The strange man excused himself rather abruptly and Castiel felt the hair at the back of his neck prickle with the sensation that he was being watched. “What are you doing?”

“I’m sorry, is ‘daddy’ too much?” Dean grinned. “Would ‘sir’ be better?”

“I don’t understand what you are asking.”

“Are you upset with me, sir?” Dean pouted in a manner that should be unattractive but that accentuated his lips just beautifully and suddenly Castiel felt very warm. “I so wanna please you, you should spank me if I’ve displeased you.”

“I, um, no I…” Castiel was suddenly _very_ aware that people were looking at the two of them. At Castiel, a seemingly grown man, and at Dean, a seemingly 15-16 year old boy. With one mighty haul he had Dean up off his seat and out the door in mere seconds. Well outside and alone he gripped Dean tightly and flew to their motel room.

“Why Cas, if I had known it would be this easy…” Dean winked and that… that should look wrong on a boy his age but just the thought that this was actually _Dean_ made Castiel swallow hard.

“You should rest, your young body needs it.” He stated with authority and promptly left Dean for the night. Oh he would watch over both Winchesters because that was what he did but he was content to do it from afar for the time being. At least until his vessel’s blood had stopped rushing.

 

*****

 

Okay, so maybe the whole “sir” and “daddy” thing hadn’t gone over so well with the prudish angel and Dean consented that maybe he had pushed a bit too hard and all at once but damnit he was getting frustrated.

He had seen the looks Cas gave him sometimes (that time when he had sucked on a lollipop now served as permanent spank bank material) and Dean’s body was that of a fucking teenager, forgive him if he was a bit on edge like all the goddamn time. Fuck, Dean didn’t think he had jacked off this much even when he had been a teenager for real…

Sure, at that time he had had to worry about dad out on hunts alone, and about taking care of Sammy. And now he didn’t have to worry so much, even with the apocalypse and Lucifer skipping about, because Sam was on top of what they could be on top of and also they had Cas. Cas had been staying with them ever since Dean got turned and that was a great source of comfort for both Winchesters and it left Dean with just enough time to think about other things.

Things like how fucking handsome Cas was, for instance. Dean was easily coming to terms with the fact that he was at least gay for Cas if not bisexual. And fuck it all, Dean didn’t care about prejudices and shit like that anymore, he just wanted to fuck Cas already.

Or, to be perfectly honest, how fucking awesome wouldn’t it be to get pegged by the angel? So much raw strength… Dean shivered with pleasure just thinking about it.

Anyway, the point was that he needed this to happen yesterday but Cas was a little delicate and Dean was down with that. So he started doing things more subtly instead. Maybe not outright say it but definitely showing it. He also bought a pair of panties that he got hard just thinking about but hadn’t had opportunity (or guts) to test out yet. He was also careful not to try too much in front of Sam because while Cas was slow sometimes, Dean’s nosy little brother would definitely understand what it meant when Dean stretched in a provocative way to show a slip of soft belly skin and Sam was sure to put a stop to it.

And Dean would stop, too, if he thought he was making Cas truly uncomfortable. But uncomfortable as in unwilling was one thing and this flustered, fluttery look was a whole other thing. Because if Cas was uncomfortable about something right now it was controlling his own vessel’s goddamn reactions and Dean just wished he would stop trying.

He moaned where he stood under the hot water spray in their motel’s bathroom, stroking his dick with quick little flicks of his wrist. The room was shabby but the shower was fine and the water pressure was much better than Dean would have thought. The walls were still thin, though, and last Dean saw both Cas and Sam were on the other side. And while the thought of having Cas hear him moan turned Dean on, the same thought about Sam made his erection wane faster than a kick to the balls.

He was getting past the point of no return, though, and he had always been vocal in bed. He wondered if Cas would like that, or would he want to gag Dean?

“Fuck.” He gasped sharply at the thought of having Cas’ big hand covering his mouth while he fucked Dean from behind. He could bend over Dean’s helpless little body and shush him harshly, maybe bite his ear a bit?

Pleasure wracked Dean’s young body and his orgasm washed over him before he had a time to catch his breath properly. Usually, in his grown-up body, Dean was pretty good at controlling his own orgasms but in this body he didn’t even want to try. He chased that high like a man possessed and managed not to scream out Cas’ name only because he bit down on his own fist.

“Fuck, Cas, I want you.” He all but mewled as he sagged against the tiled wall, letting the warm water wash away his sweat and come. “Want you to fucking _fuck me up_.” He knew Cas had angelic hearing but that he had claimed not to use it to spy on Sam and Dean. Dean kind of hoped he was spying right now, though.

When he eventually stepped out of the bathroom it was with only a towel wrapped ridiculously low on his narrow hips and with a special spring in his step. Sam was talking on the phone (with Bobby, by the sound of it) and clicking around on his laptop so he didn’t even look up. But Cas did. Cas totally looked up when Dean joined them and boy howdy, that was one exceptionally human reaction right there.

His eyes nearly bulged out and he quickly looked away, clenching his hands against his thighs. Dean smirked to himself and sauntered over to where he had put his duffle. Thinking back, this was probably the first time he had been so naked in front of Cas since he started flirting so blatantly with the angel. Cas was definitely starting to understand what Dean was doing and judging by this look he was interested in what Dean was offering so that felt exceedingly good.

Though Dean supposed as he slipped on a t-shirt, the angel might be confused about a number of things and Dean could hardly blame him. For instance, Dean was pretty uncertain how sexual Cas was on a regular basis. Like, what if he didn’t even know why his body was reacting and what to do about it?

Also, it might be that Cas knew all of that but was uncertain to act on it because of Dean. Maybe he thought Dean was DTF now only because of his transformation? Like deaging him had changed how he thought? Well, Dean supposed it had a little because he felt a bit freer and less prone to give a fuck but he knew now that he had wanted Cas even before getting shrunken. Maybe he thought Dean wouldn’t want to fuck him when he got big again? Or that Dean was just horny in general (yes he was) and that it had nothing to do with Cas (but it did). Maybe he thought anyone would do.

Dean really ought to clear some of that stuff up, he thought, but all in due time. First he needed to confirm Cas’ interest so he wouldn’t make an ass of himself and then maybe they could talk, or fuck. Dean hoped they would fuck first because he really goddamn needed it. Hell, his little dick was perking up just standing here thinking about it while knowing Cas’ laser eyes were focused on his back.

Come to think of those eyes… Dean smirked to himself as he rifled through his duffle bag after his underwear. He found a pair easily (and those fucking panties, Dean wanted to put them on but not while Sam was around) but didn’t pick them up. Instead he let his towel fall to the floor and bent over slightly as if that would make his search better. His t-shirt was just long enough to cover about half of his ass cheeks and he almost shivered at the mental image of what he must look like.

Fuck yeah, he had always loved it when women walked around in nothing but a t-shirt that just barely covered them. It was so sensual to see that little slip of _something_ that promised so much more. And when he heard Cas draw a sharp breath Dean couldn’t help but arch his back a little, putting himself on display. Hell yeah, Cas was definitely liking what he saw and even though Dean had _just_ jerked off he felt his dick filling out real fucking fast.

“Dean, what the fuck?!”

Dean jerked and almost whipped around to face his brother (but was conscious enough of his dick that he stopped himself). “What?”

“What, ‘what’? Get dressed goddamnit, I don’t wanna look at your saggy ass.”

Dean pulled out the underwear he had pretended not to find and pulled them on with unnecessary force. “I couldn’t find my clothes.” He turned around with a pretend-pout and found Sam glowering at him while Cas just looked… well fuck, Cas had never looked better.

Face flushed a pretty pink, eyes hooded and when Dean looked down… yup, Cas’ nice slacks were looking a little bit snug around the crotch area. Dean was thrilled about that, and about the fact that Sam couldn’t see any of it from his seat because Cas was all _Dean’s_.

“Then don’t take off your towel, jeez.”

“I dropped it, c’mon Samantha, it wasn’t like it was the first time you saw me naked.” He pulled on a pair of jeans too, for good measure, and walked over to Sam. “And my ass ain’t saggy. If anything it’s an adorable bubble butt, right Cas?” he slapped the angel on his shoulder as he passed by and Cas jerked as if struck by lightning.

“I, uh,” he shot to his feet as if the couch he had been sitting on was made of lava. “Urgent angel business. I will come, uh, back.” His eyes flittered over to meet Dean’s and Dean licked his lips because he liked being a little shit like that. “Yes.” Cas stated to no one in particular and in answer to nothing and then he took off with a forceful flap of his mighty wings.

“Does Cas seem weirder to you?” Sam said after a quiet moment.

Dean broke off his quiet celebrating to join his little brother at the table. “Probably ain’t used to being down on Earth so much. Now tell me whatcha got?”

“Ghouls, Iowa.” Sam turned his laptop and Dean felt so pumped from his earlier shenanigans that he practically rubbed his hands at the thought of ganking himself some ghouls.

Next time, he thought while he listened to Sam talking about the case, next time he would wear his panties.

 

*****

 

Castiel was going insane, that was the only logical reason for his reactions lately. Maybe falling from Heaven’s grace was causing him to become a human much more rapidly than he had anticipated? He didn’t think that was it but how else could he explain this burning, yearning sensation that he got inside of him every time he looked at Dean?

He had always known that while he loved both Winchester brothers he would always have a more profound bond with Dean. There had been nothing to it except the fact that he had touched Dean’s soul and reconstructed his boy, had pulled him out of the fires of Hell, and things like that left a mark on the both of them.

But that was one thing and this… this was a whole other thing. Castiel wished Jimmy Novak hadn’t been blown out of this body so Castiel could have asked him. As it were this vessel was more of an actual body to him and he was alone in it, meaning these reactions were definitely his own. When Dean winked at him, or bent over, or pouted, or anything thereof Castiel felt a rush of blood and heat pooling in his loins and that was all _him_.

Castiel was no fool, he knew very well what this human reaction was about and though he had never engaged in it he was well-versed enough to handle it. The problem was more about Dean. Did Dean want him to act? Was Dean just teasing? Why was he teasing? If he truly wanted to… to _do_ something then why hadn’t he said anything outright?

It was clear to Castiel that the boy was enjoying toying with Castiel, though, and perhaps that was part of it. For instance, he hadn’t called Castiel ‘sir’ or ‘daddy’ again (both of which Castiel now understood could be used sexually, however confusing that was to him) but he had on more than one occasion called Castiel ‘babe’ or ‘baby’ and certainly not in a derogatory way.

The first time it had happened they had been eating at yet another diner and Castiel had been sitting there enjoying the silence all the way until Sam’s phone rang and he excused himself from the table to take the call. Dean had given Castiel a mischievous look and Castiel had known he was in for it then. Dean tended to keep his flirting to a minimum when Sam was around but now they were basically alone and Castiel couldn’t help but stare with nervous eyes as Sam exited the diner.

“Pass me the ketchup, would you babe?” Dean had asked and Castiel’s hand had shot out for the ketchup bottle before he had even processed what Dean had called him. “Thanks.” Dean had said sweetly and taken care to dab every French fry individually and meeting Castiel’s eye for everyone he practically licked into his mouth until Sam returned to the table and told Dean to cut it off because it was “gross”.

Castiel hadn’t thought it was gross at all. In fact, he had been quite enthralled with the show and had felt his dick engorge almost alarmingly fast, especially once he started replacing the French fries with said dick in his mind’s image.

After that Dean had started calling Castiel by that nickname, or a variety of it, whenever it passed his fancy and while it made Sam roll his eyes (Castiel suspected he thought Dean was mocking the angel) it made Castiel’s body warm with affection. Dean called the Impala “baby” because he loved that car very much, perhaps it meant the same when he used the endearment for Castiel? A dangerous thought to entertain for sure but one he nonetheless entertained.

Today they were at a local gas station in a small town in eastern Nevada. The Winchesters had heard about vampiric activities and wanted to investigate, Castiel now tagged along more because he was enjoying their company than because he thought they needed him. At the beginning of Dean’s predicament Castiel had thought to stay close for extra protection but after seeing Dean single-handedly tackling both Werewolves and child molesters (of which there seemed to be an alarming amount) Castiel felt less concerned about Dean’s well-being and more proud of his charges.

Dean had bought a Popsicle at the gas station while Sam had opted to get himself some food. Currently he was inside getting his food heated while Dean and Castiel waited for him outside. It was a sunny and bright day and the two of them were leaning against the Impala’s grill, Dean half-sitting on the hood while he sucked on his cylindrical treat.

They sat in silence except for the occasional slurp from Dean that shouldn’t (but did) go directly to Castiel’s groin. He couldn’t believe he had been stupid enough to opt to wait here with Dean, he should have remained with Sam where he was at least partially safe from all… well, all _this_.

He found himself sneaking glances to the side, watching Dean with coveting eyes as the boy licked the Popsicle, popping it in his mouth only to hollow out his cheeks as he sucked on it when he pulled it out again. Dean was looking over on the other side of the road where a group of people were gathered at a bus stop and thusly wasn’t paying Castiel any attention but Castiel still felt bad for looking at Dean with such lust.

Dean was a man, that was true, but he was in a boy’s body now and even though Castiel thought it was Dean’s soul that mattered he also knew that humans would only look at the two of them and see an illicit relationship, at least at this current stage. And what would Dean think if he knew about Castiel’s increasingly dirty thoughts? Dean might be teasing and flirting but certainly he didn’t want Castiel to do anything right now, while he was in this body? If he even wanted anything to happen at all…

Dean startled him by suddenly moaning lowly. Castiel swallowed hard and watched Dean’s clever tongue wrap around the disappearing Popsicle.

“Damn this tastes good.” Dean mumbled. “Especially on a day like this.”

On a hot day, Castiel assumed but he didn’t have time to ask because Dean moaned again. He leaned back with one hand on the hood, putting his left foot up on the grill and lifting his butt a little as if shifting in his seat. Castiel couldn’t stop staring at the movement because it had almost looked like Dean had humped the air a bit.

Dean pushed the Popsicle deep into his mouth and held it there, tongue working around it by the looks of it and Castiel couldn’t even hope to control his body’s reactions. It looked so much like something else Dean could do with that incredible mouth of his and Castiel wanted it. Wanted to rip out that melting ice and replace it with something bigger, something hard and meaty and…

Dean slurped loudly as he pulled the Popsicle out again, a string of saliva connecting it to his lower lip for a fraction of a second before he licked his lips clean.

“Damn.” He sighed pleasantly, sending a shiver down Castiel’s spine. “Felt good down my throat, y’know?” he laid little kitten licks at what was left of the icy treat and when he shifted his hips again Castiel definitely caught sight of a bulge in Dean’s jeans.

He opened his mouth to say something ( _anything_ ) but then Dean bit off the last of the Popsicle and let out an orgasmic moan when the piece fell on his tongue. Castiel was so erect it hurt and his only saving grace was Sam returning at that very moment.

“Fucking hell, Dean, shut _up_.” Sam hissed as he approached them.

Dean’s head whipped around and Castiel noticed him pulling up his other leg as well, as if hiding his crotch. Castiel made sure his trench coat covered his own crotch as he stood up. But by God, it was uncomfortable standing straight. He wanted to at least squeeze his dick once to see if the pressure would ease off but he didn’t dare touch himself right now.

“What, can’t a guy enjoy his Popsicle?”

“You don’t have to sound like a damn whore doing it.” Sam muttered and eyed the people by the bus stop. Castiel wanted to assure him that they were well out of ear-shot but couldn’t find his voice.

“Don’t slut-shame me.” Dean sniffed and hopped down from the hood. “Did you get me something to eat?”

“You said you didn’t want anything.” Sam exclaimed and effectively held his heated burrito out of Dean’s reach, clearly enjoying being so much taller than Dean now. Seeing the brothers banter like this made Castiel smile and he thankfully felt his arousal abate. “I have a banana I was gonna eat later but you can have it.” Sam stated after a moment and Dean stopped flailing for his brother’s burrito. Instead he turned and smirked at Castiel.

“A banana sounds awesome.”

Castiel gulped and didn’t know if he should curse or bless phallic food. He supposed it depended on whether he survived the trip ahead of them.

 

Castiel _did_ survive the five hour car ride to their current motel, but only barely. His control was hanging on a thread and he was starting to feel like cutting that thread himself. Dean was just too erotic, there was no going around that fact. And now Sam had left the two of them alone in the motel room to go out and get food and Castiel couldn’t for the life of him (his _very long_ life) understand why he hadn’t gone with the younger Winchester. Or why he hadn’t excused himself with some made up angel business like he had done before.

Dean had looked exceptionally happy to be alone with Castiel (bordering triumphant) but he hadn’t said anything and hadn’t done anything. Currently he was in the bathroom, utilizing it, Castiel assumed. Castiel felt sweaty in a way he had never experienced before and his dick was at what Dean would refer to as a “semi”, having never really gone completely soft after that car ride and Dean’s endeavor to swallow that banana whole.

Castiel was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Dean swear loudly and a moment later the boy walked out of the bathroom with a look of great indignation on his beautiful face. Only, it wasn’t his face that Castiel found himself staring at.

“That damn sink’s fucked up.” Dean groused as he walked over to his duffle and started rifling through it. “It sprayed me in the goddamn face.”

And his whole chest, from the looks of it. Yes, Dean’s upper torso was definitely wet with water. Wet enough that his white t-shirt had gone see-through and stuck to his slim body, making everything stand out, including his nipples. Nipples that were hard little nubs, dark pink and inviting. Castiel couldn’t look away and he could feel his slacks growing too tight, tight enough to become unbearable.

He wanted to touch and suck and pinch. Wanted to know what Dean would think of that. Maybe he wouldn’t like it or maybe he wouldn’t think anything of it. Or _maybe_ he would squirm and gasp and arch up into Castiel’s touches as the angel played his body like a fiddle.

“Would you look at this?” Dean muttered in annoyance and pinched his shirt to pull it out on one side. It almost slapped back, so heavy with water, and when Dean aimed to do it again he let out a sound half-way between a moan and a sigh. He turned and looked at Castiel with embarrassment, rubbing his chest. “I pinched a nipple.” He explained and Castiel’s thoughts ran rampant with the implications. Dean _would_ like it if someone did that to him, especially during sex.

“Excuse me.” He all but croaked and spread his wings to fly out of the room before Dean could say anything more.

Landing heavily in a secluded and deserted part of a forest in Southern Canada, Castiel could do nothing but groan heavily and cup his erection. With one thought he had willed his slacks away and he was naked from the waist down, his dick standing straight and throbbing in the chill wind.

He gripped himself and stroked fast, wanting nothing more than to tumble over the edge he knew would fill his body with satisfaction. He kept picturing Dean and he didn’t even try to deny it anymore. Maybe he had always coveted Dean like this or maybe it was the man’s doing, in any case Castiel wanted it and didn’t even flinch when images of a young Dean mixed with that of an older Dean.

Both were equally beautiful and enthralling and when Castiel hurtled into his orgasm he did it with a punched out scream that sounded suspiciously like Dean’s name. Castiel didn’t care about that either, too focused on riding the waves of his orgasm.

One thing, he thought in a daze, all it would take was more one thing and he would snap. He could only hope that Dean would be prepared to face the consequences of his actions if it came to that.

 

*****

 

Four days later Dean was so on edge he was surprised he hadn’t gritted his teeth to little stubs yet. Jerking off didn’t do it for him anymore and not even chopping vampires to pieces had felt satisfying. He felt like he had come coming out of his ears and he _needed_ to get Cas alone.

Okay, so maybe this flirting thing had been a bad idea, Dean was seeing that now. He was clearly enticing the angel but Cas didn’t seem to get that Dean _actually_ wanted him. Cas was a very straight-forward guy so maybe subtle hints wasn’t his thing? Not that Dean would call giving a fucking banana a blow-job was subtle but still…

The point was valid and he should talk to Cas. What he shouldn’t do was wait until Sam fucking _finally_ left to enjoy their victory (good for him for getting the girl for once) and then put on the pair of panties that had burned a hole in his duffle for the last few weeks. Cas had somehow managed not to be alone with Dean since that time Dean had pretended to get sprayed by the faucet but tonight he fucking would be.

Oh he had looked like a deer caught in the head-lights but he hadn’t been able to refuse when Dean enthusiastically exclaimed that he wanted to have a movie marathon with the angel if Sammy was going to stay out all night. And for once Sam had come in handy when he had agreed that that sounded like a fun evening and Dean only felt a little bad for deceiving his little brother.

Sam obviously thought it _was_ a good idea because he liked Cas and wanted him to stick around and be their friend and while Dean wanted that too his plan was a little less innocent. Standing in the motel room’s bathroom and looking down at himself in the panties he was starting to get a bit nervous, though.

It looked weird, didn’t it? A boy in panties. But he had tried it once with Rhonda Hurley and it had felt awesome and to be honest it felt even more awesome now. That time he had been nineteen and his dick had been almost fully grown, not to mention all the pubes he had been sporting. Now, in a body about three years younger his dick and balls were smaller and he didn’t have as much hair. He fit much more snuggly into the panties and this pair had white lace around the edges. They looked fucking sexy.

He palmed himself slowly, feeling his dick start chubbing up real fast and he had to bite his lip against a moan. He was still a bit freaked, though. Because what if Cas didn’t like it? What if he had liked everything up until now but this was one kink he wouldn’t like? What if he pushed Dean away?

“Fuckin’ man up, Winchester.” Dean tried to growl at himself but it came out a bit squeaky and he couldn’t help but chuckle at himself. Telling himself to man up while wearing women’s underwear… “Here goes nothin’, I guess.”

He pulled on a pair of very loose sweatpants, that would be sure to ride low enough for Cas to see the panties, and a tight wife-beater. Looking at himself in the mirror he liked what he saw. The panties were white and contrasted well with his skin tone and the clothes’ dark colors. Cas would have to be blind not to see what Dean was offering.

His dick hadn’t really calmed down and the sweatpants didn’t hide his semi ( _at all_ ) but he decided not to care about that either. Cas was bigger and definitely stronger than him, there would be no forcing the angel. And he still had the option of flying out and Dean had the option of claiming he wasn’t _really_ doing anything. They were still safe, Dean thought.

Walking out into the outer room and seeing Cas sitting ridged on the couch Dean thought that maybe he wasn’t so safe after all. Cas might still be able to call this off but Dean was in too deep, way too fucking deep…

He tried to saunter up to the couch and thought he succeeded (but it was difficult when he was hard and nervous at the same time). He grinned at the angel when Cas looked up at him.

“Anything good on?” he asked and gestured to the muted TV. Why Cas insisted on flipping through the channels with the sound off would always be beyond Dean but he supposed it was because the angel usually watched TV while the Winchesters slept.

Cas didn’t tear his eyes away from Dean and neither did he say anything. Fuck the tension was thick now and both Dean’s arousal and nervousness grew.

“Dean, what are you playing at?” Cas asked at length and Dean tried to grin confidently, flopping down beside the angel and making sure his clothes separated enough to show both skin and the edge of the panties.

“What are you talking about?”

Cas was suddenly pressing into Dean’s personal space, like way closer than normal. Dean’s breath hitched.

“You have been toying with me, don’t think I haven’t noticed.” Cas rumbled and yeah, Dean was totally fucking hard right now. “But I thought… actually I didn’t know what to think. You make me want you but you don’t make it clear that you want me back.”

So Dean _had_ been too subtle in that department, well here was his time to rectify that.

“What are you talking about, dude?”

Damnit! That wasn’t what he was supposed to say. Something more along the lines of _“fuck me, fuck me now!”_ would have been better…

Cas was shaking his head. “But now,” he continued as if Dean hadn’t asked a question. “Now you come out here, wearing _this_ , flaunting it in my face.” Suddenly Dean felt Cas tracing the edge of his panties and he shivered with barely contained pleasure. “Your soul is screaming for me, Dean. Pulling and clawing for my grace, I feel it like a living thing.”

“Y-yeah, um…” fuck Dean liked this side of Cas, this whole badass intense side. Dean was usually a cocky guy, that was true, but he wanted nothing more than to submit to Cas right now. To feel the angel’s strength and to be stuffed full, held down, _used_.

Cas gripped Dean’s chin and forced him to meet the angel’s searing gaze. “It’s clear to me now that I was wrong in holding my attraction at bay. I’m going to fuck you now, Dean.”

Holy _shit_. Dean whined long and low and Cas bent in to swallow it with a harsh kiss. There was no preamble, no soft push of lips on lips that developed into something deeper. Cas just pressed their mouths together and fucking owned that kiss. He easily coaxed Dean’s mouth open and Dean’s whole body surged up against Cas’ when their tongues touched. The kiss was dirty and deliberate at the same time and Dean was shaking in the angel’s arms when Cas eventually pulled away to let Dean breathe.

“Cas—fuck—I _need_ …”

“You have teased me, Dean.” Cas rumbled, effectively cutting off Dean’s rambling. “As punishment you won’t you get what you need. You will accept what I give you.”

Yes, fucking perfect! Goddamn, Dean almost creamed his pants at Cas’ tone alone. But he managed to hold it and instead he whined again, submissively and sweet and Cas’ eyes twinkled. Cas rose from the couch and easily pulled Dean up with him. Fuck, Dean’s legs felt wobbly but with Cas by his side that wasn’t a problem. The angel had a firm grip on Dean’s slim body and when he started walking Dean over to his bed Dean just went with it, anything as long as Cas kept his warm hands on him.

“You told me a few weeks ago that you wanted to please me, do you remember?” Cas’ gravelly voice washed over Dean, adding to his arousal and he didn’t even know voices could be a kink but Dean loved it.

“Yeah.” He answered, all breathless but shit, he hadn’t anticipated _this_ when he had pushed Sam out of the room with a “good luck, bro”. He had wanted it and hoped for it but hadn’t really anticipated it.

“You also told me I should spank you if you displeased me.”

Dean moaned like a two-dollar whore. “ Yeah.”

“Take off your clothes.”

Dean whipped off his wife-beater so fast it sounded like some of the seams ripped but he didn’t fucking care. His sweatpants dropped to the floor with a soft _thwump_ and then Dean was standing there in just the panties, so hard they barely contained him anymore, and looking on impatiently as Cas removed his trench coat and suit jacket.

The angel undressed slowly, just looking at Dean’s body and letting him sweat. Holy hell, Dean had never been so aroused. When he had teased Cas he hadn’t thought it would come to this. Had thought that maybe Cas would want him and they could talk about it and engage in something when Dean turned back to normal. Or maybe they would do something small like hand-jobs or BJs. He had even thought that maybe he would have to show Cas how it was done.

But this was far better than any of that and Dean was trembling all over just trying to hold his fucking orgasm at bay.

“Do you want to keep the panties on?” Cas asked in a voice that was entirely too stoic. He had been all nervous and fluttery during the teasing, what the hell? Dean loved it, though, probably a bit too much.

“Yes.” Dean answered in a rasp.

“Very well.” Cas sat down on the foot of the bed and patted his knee. “Down you go.”

Fuck, would he actually fucking spank Dean like a naughty child? Dean felt his dick jump and he gripped himself for a moment before walking up to the angel. Cas was looking at him with one eyebrow raised and Dean gulped before awkwardly climbing onto the angel’s lap.

When he had situated himself he had ended up with his dick pressed against Cas’ thigh, his ass elevated and Cas’ hard cock pressing against his side. And _holy fucking fuck, that was Cas’ hard cock_. Goddamn, the angel felt thick and _big_. Dean didn’t know if he was more aroused or elated that Cas actually was feeling this.

“You have teased me for ten weeks, Dean.” Cas stated calmly while he caressed Dean’s ass. Dean gripped the sheets on the other side of Cas. “For that you will get ten slaps. You will count out loud.”

Dean gritted his teeth for a moment, trying to resist the urge to hump Cas’ thigh. “Yes, sir.” He gasped when Cas pulled on the panties, making them snap back.

“Very good.”

The first few slaps Cas landed were not as much hard as they were sharp and Dean moaned out his counting, feeling every slap travel down to his dick and balls like live vibrations. He was jostled with the movement and definitely ended up grinding against both Cas’ thigh and cock. When the first five slaps were over Cas took a moment to swipe his hand over the heated skin on Dean’s ass and Dean bent his head down, groaning at the stinging feeling.

The next slap was harder by far.

“Six!” Dean screamed, no longer aware enough to care that they were in a crappy motel room and that any potential neighbors would be able to hear him.

Cas made an appreciative sound and Dean sobbed out the next number over a long moan. By the time Cas hit number nine Dean was so ready to come he couldn’t think anymore.

“Please, Cas.” He whimpered brokenly. “Can’t hold it, gotta come, _please_.”

Cas shushed him and grabbed Dean’s right ass cheek in a hard grip, making Dean’s skin prickle with goosebumps as the stinging sensation spread out from his abused ass and down his thigh.

“One more, Dean.” He released the cheek and petted it softly. “One more on this one.”

Dean nodded jerkily and tried to gather his breath but Cas was faster. He slapped him hard and Dean mewled with the force and his need. He barely managed to squeeze out the number and he knew he was humping Cas now but he didn’t care. Cas grabbed his ass again but this time he didn’t hold him still, instead he used the grip to guide Dean’s movements and that coupled with the sweet stinging pain brought Dean over the edge.

He screamed Cas’ name as he spilled against the angel’s thigh, soaking both his panties and Cas’ slacks. Cas murmured a litany of “good” and “beautiful” and Dean wanted to believe him, could feel Cas’ words etching themselves on his soul and he craved it.

As soon as he was done Cas eased up on his grip and softly brushed his hand over Dean’s ass. Dean could immediately feel the angel’s grace working him over and he didn’t want that. Didn’t want Cas to remove the pain just yet (or ever).

“No.” He wrenched himself free and squirmed around to straddle Cas’ lap before the angel could say anything. “I wanna feel it.”

“Dean.” Cas said quietly, his tone clearly stating that he disapproved of Dean not letting himself be healed.

“I like how it feels, Cas.” Dean murmured and grabbed at Cas’ hair, pulling him into a kiss. “Wanna feel it when you fuck me.”

Cas growled into the kiss and grabbed Dean to hold him tightly even as Dean grinded his sticky crotch down against the angel’s sizable erection.

“You are absolutely infuriating.”

“True.” Dean grinned and took one of Cas’ hands to bring it to his crotch. “Try and fuck it outta me?”

Cas skimmed his deft fingers over Dean’s dick, invigorating it almost immediately, before he dipped inside the panties and gathered some of the come there.

“I don’t know if I want to, I’m rather enjoying this side of you.” He kissed Dean again as he used one hand to pull the panties to the side so he could put his come smeared fingers against Dean’s thigh hole. “I will fuck you, though.”

“But not because it’s what I need.” Dean sighed with satisfaction as he felt Cas’ finger breach him. He pushed back and Cas slid in to the first knuckle without a problem.

“No, but because you want it.” Cas looked at Dean with hooded eyes as he fingered him. “And because _I_ want it.”

“You’re such a dork.”

“Are you calling me a socially inept, ridiculous person?”

Dean snorted out a laugh (because yes, kinda) that ended on a moan when Cas found and subsequently pressed Dean’s prostate.

“I’ll call you anything you want as long as you take that thick cock of yours and stick it up my ass.”

“I’m rather fond of babe. You can call me babe.”

Dean opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and looked at Cas with surprised softness. Goddamnit Cas looked good liked this. All flushed from sex and determined.

“Then by all means, _babe_ , fuck me.”

Cas bared his teeth like a fucking _animal_ and suddenly both of them were buck naked and that was Cas’ cock pressing against Dean’s virgin hole and _holy shit, that was Cas going inside of him_. Dean was _so_ happy he had come already or he would be a messy puddle of sweat and come right now, just at the realization that they were actually doing this.

Flirting with Cas and joking around was one thing but now they were _actually having sex_. Dean moaned loudly, throwing his head back and gripping Cas’ neck and hair like a lifeline. Cas grunted and gave Dean all about ten seconds to adjust before he let his grace flow through Dean and make him relax. Impatient bastard.

Well, it wasn’t like Dean was complaining. Pleasure coursed through him and he bounced in Cas’ lap with every powerful thrust, his own dick and balls smashed between them, giving him delicious friction with every movement. Maybe if he had been in his grown-up body he wouldn’t have been able to get it up so fast again (then again, maybe he wouldn’t have come so fast either…) but now as a teenager he was already teetering on the edge again and he fucking loved it.

Cas was gripping Dean’s hips hard and obviously using Dean’s body to chase his own high, holding him tight and rutting with such force that Dean’s teeth clattered. The wild abandon with which the usually so stoic angel fucked him was such a huge turn-on for Dean that he could do nothing but cling to Cas and moan his pleasure for the world to hear.

“Dean.” Cas groaned deeply just as Dean felt the angel’s cock swell to almost insane proportions. “Dean, I—”

“Inside.” Dean gasped wantonly. “Wanna feel it.”

Cas just groaned again and buried his face against Dean’s throat even as he buried his cock as deep as it would go. Dean could feel him throbbing and jerking inside his ass and he moaned with the realization that this made Cas come. He rocked in Cas’ tight embrace and came for a second time just as Cas relaxed and turned his head to kiss Dean’s sweaty shoulder.

A spasm went through him as he came practically untouched and Cas moaned almost vulnerably when Dean couldn’t help but clench his ass around the angel’s no doubt sensitive cock.

“Damn, Cas.” Dean murmured after a while spent mostly in silence (except for their panting). “That was so fucking good.”

“Yes.” Cas agreed in his gravelly voice and when he smiled up at Dean it looked almost shy, as if he hadn’t gone all dominant on Dean just now. “I found that to be very enjoyable. You are exceptional.”

Well fuck if that didn’t make Dean’s whole body all tingly. “You better still wanna fuck me even when I’m all grown up and not cute anymore.”

Cas blinked up at him and Dean suddenly felt very conscious of the fact that he still had the angel’s cock lodged in his ass. Should have maybe chosen a better time for this particular discussion…

“Well you better still want me to fuck you.”

Oh, so Dean hadn’t been the only one slightly concerned about this. His confidence restored, he grinned cockily at the angel, leaning in to peck him on his chapped lips. “I’m thinking we ain’t gonna have a problem, babe.”

 

 

 


End file.
